Flame bird
you want to mess with me, then your messing with fire- when bullied Note: This OC belongs to timelordpinks123 and only she can edit this alone, if anyone edits this without permission, it will be reported. Flamette 'flame' bird is the music hot tempered daughter of the firebird from the tale The firebird and princess vannlisa and is the next firebird in the tale. On the destiny conflict, she started out confused but soon became a rebel as she saw there was such a thing as a choice in her life. She takes her music very seriously and is always trying to keep her temper in check. She can grow Phoenix wings but she keeps them hidden. She has a twin brother who is younger then her by 3 whole minutes and has a cousin who attends MH named lisa phoenix. Character Personality Flame is always trying to make her way into the music world, always writing, playing any instrument she can find and is the first girl who came up with the idea to start a band with her friends and brother. Though she may be seen as calm, she can also lose her temper to the point her wings come out, she isn't afraid of anything but her destiny, as she doesn't know her fate in it, and is determined to make sure she and her brother don't have to do her destiny. She is very protective of her friends and will bring the roof down if anyone bullys or hurts her friends. She is also very close to her twin brother, pyro bird, who is 3 minutes younger then flame. When legacy day happened, she signed, but now that it has been revealed as a fake, flame is ready to change her destiny. Appearance Flame has golden eyes which shine a lot, she has fire type of hair, orange from the top, yellow next, red after that and finally golden at the bottom of her hair, layering on top of each other. Fairy tale: The firebird and princess vasilisa http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Firebird_and_Princess_Vasilisa How flame comes in: Flames father, the firebird, actually managed to somehow escape, and later, flame and her twin brother was born, A year later, her younger sister Bloom was born. Flame was given the role a year later. Relationships Family Flame is the daughter of the firebird. Her father does want her to follow his destiny but also fears she wont have the same luck he did by escaping the castle somehow. She is the twin sister of Pyro bird, who is she older by 3 whole minutes then. She is also the older sister of Bloom bird, who is transferring to MH. She has a cousin who attends MH and a uncle who lives in the MH universe and a aunt who is a vampire and mother of lisa. Friends She is best friends with her roommates, Clove dragon and Icy snow, who are apart of her band, she is also best friends with stormy frost, dame dragon, crystal guardian, molly grimm, petal grimm and is a bit popular but mostly keeps to herself. Romance Flame hasn't found the right guy just yet but is still keeping her eyes out. Pet During animal calling, a pet phoenix came to her in it that she named Melody. She appears to be a bit close to it but also is a bit forgetful about melody. Outfits Revamp: Flame now wears a pale red shirt with a yellow bow on it and has a red belt and a tartan skirt with yellow and peach stripes with gold leggings and wears flame boots from red at the bottom with yellow in the middle and orange at the top of them and carries a flame shaped shoulder bag and has new hair that is down. Her hair now looks like fire with orange from the top to yellow in the middle, red under It and gold at the bottom and wears a dark red hat a flame ribbon on it. Legacy day: Flame for her pledge, wears a elbow length sleeved orange dress, with red arm length sleeves filling underneath it, a pair of dark red wrist things that have light yellow stiching on them, orange flames patterning the red sleeves, bright red gloves on her hands, yellow linings on her orange sleeves, a gold jacket type of jacket that goes to the middle of her dress, exposing the orange underneath, dark red stiching on it, bright orange lines on both sides with red at the sleeves bit of it, a golden belt on her dress with a fire buckle, red in middle of the skirt with yellow at the bottom, a bright red cape with a light yellow ribbon tied at the neck bit, patterned with light yellow sports on the cape. Her hair is held in a braid with a yellow hairband, she wears bright red lipstick and wears a light yellow hat that has a bright red ribbon with a fire buckle on it. Notes * Her birthday is on 4th February. *Flame has relatives in the MH universe consisting of her uncle, who is the brother of her father, the firebird, a cousin named lisa phoenix and a aunt who is a vampire and mother of lisa. *Her little sister, bloom, is transferring to MH. *She did sign the fake story book of legends but now knowing that its a fake, finally is taking her chance at her choice now. Trivia * Flame is a human till her destiny happens, that's when she turns into a bird. * No one was surprised at her for turning rebel. * She wasn't in the food fight due to homework. * She has her dads fire powers. * She doesn't want to cause fires, she wants to stop them. Photos Flame bird.png|normal look Gg.jpg|with best friend Icy snow picture by wrigglycatpilla (dont know how to spell it) Ever after high episode.png|Flame in Ever after high episode " The icy flame survivle" Flame Bird by MAP.jpg|flame, by MeredithAgnesPoe Flame bird information back.png|flames information back Design 002.JPG|flame with wings, not the best camrea in the world Legacy day flame.png|Flame bird legacy day Category:Pinks OCs Category:The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Animal parent Category:Characters